Luna Eclipsed/Gallery
Celebrations Twilight ooh S02E04.png Twilight heh S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle6 S02E04.png Twilight and Spike S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle5 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle4 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle3 S02E04.png Twilight mad again S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle2 S02E04.png Twilight hey! S02E04.png Twilight showing her costume S02E04.png Twilight whatev S02E04.png Pipsqueak_Facebook_preview_S2E04.png|Pipsqueak the Pirate! Trick or Treat S02E04.jpg|Twilight and Spike with Pipsqueak the Pirate. Pinkie_Pie_chicken_costume_cluck_Facebook_preview_S2E04.png|Enough chit-chat. Time is candy! Mr. and Mrs. Cake S02E04.png|The two in an adorable paired costume as Raggedy Ann and Andy. Rd snoop.jpg|Scoping the premises... RainbowDash1.png|Rainbow Dash attacks RainbowDash2.png RainbowDash3.png Spike2.png|Spike, rapidly coughing. Rainbow Dash sees another group to scare S2E04.png|''There's another group over there!'' Derpy Plugpull.png|I emptied your tub... Big Macintosh Hayride.jpg Nightmare Night Symbol.jpg Pinkie Gasp S2E4.png Twilight's costume S02E04.png Did-you-even-read-that-book S2E4.png Twilight-Tornado! S2E4.png|Twilight Tornado! Twilight Derp S2E4.png Pipsqueak Pirate 3 S2E4.png Pipsqueak Pirate 2 S2E4.png Pipsqueak Pirate 1 S2E4.png Granny Smith 3 S2E4.png Granny Smith 2 S2E4.png|I should have been asleep five hours ago. Granny Smith S2E4.png Zecora's Tale Double crowd S2E04.png|The crowd has been doubled! Mayor_Nightmare_Moon.jpg Mayor presenting zecora s02e04.jpg|Presenting Zecora... Enter zecora luna eclipsed.png Nightmare Moon Vision 3 S2E4.png|Night Mare Moon will gobble you up! Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 1 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Statue S2E4.png|The statue of Night Mare Moon. Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Statue 2 S2E4.png Luna's arrival Candy Nightmare Moon S2E04.jpg|All your candy are belong to Nightmare Moon! Zecora_Halloween_Scare_S2E4.png|Zecora makes her third debut. Pinkie Scared.png|Pinkie's being chicken now! Wait... LunaGuards S2XE4.png|Luna's guards that drive her carriage. Princess Luna S1E4.png|Hooded Luna Zecora Running S2E4.png|Zecora running away from Luna Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png Luna Entrance S2E4.png Hail1.png Luna Cape S2E4.png Luna Evil S2E4.png|We have graced your tiny town with our presence. Luna Stare S2E4.png Luna Lightning 1 S2E4.png Princess Luna What!! S2E4-W4.png Luna Disapointment S2E4.png Cloud Kicker freaking out at Luna S2E4.png Princess Luna no reason S2E4-W4.png Luna Stomp S2E4.png Princess Luna beautiful eyes S2E4.png|Angered expression. Beautiful eyes. Princess Luna well... S2E4-W4.png|Well...I'm waiting. Princess Luna very well S2E4-W4.png|"Very well then!" Princess Luna be that way S2E4-W4.png|"Be that way!" Luna Sad 1 S2E4.png Luna Stand S2E4.png Luna SHOUT S2E4.png Luna Sad 2 S2E4.png Luna Evil 2 S2E4.png Princess Luna be happier! S2E4.png|"We could not be happier." Princess Luna its tradition S2E4-W4.png|"It is tradition." Twilight Delight S2E4.png Princess Luna huh S2E4-W4.png|Huh. Luna no hoodie on S2E4.jpg|Luna with no hoodie on VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png Fluttershy's cottage Luna Angry S2E4.png Luna Angry 2 S2E4.png Luna Shake S2E4.png|Pleased to meet you... Fluttershy Scared S2E4.png Fluttershy Screem S2E4.png|Night Mare Moon! Fluttershy2 S02E04.png|C'mon, Fluttershy. Luna just wants to say hello... Fluttershy almost S02E04.png|Where do you think you're going? Fluttershy scared2 S02E04.png|"ok" Fluttershy and Luna S02E04.png Fluttershy SPLAT S2E4.png|Fluttershy go splat Luna Sad 3 S2E4.png Luna Sad 4 S2E4.png Fillys Stand 2 S2E4.png Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png Twilight and Luna S2E04.png Princess Luna holding Fluttershy S02E04.png|Such a durable spine! ScaredPinkie S02E04.png|"Yikes!" Fluttershy Derp 2 S2E4.png|Fluttershy's cuteness is amazingly unbreakable! Applejack and Fun Applejack Aid S2E4.png|Carefull there Pip luna and aj.jpg Twilight Angry S2E4.png Luna Game S2E4.png Luna Puzzled S2E4.png Luna Angry 3 S2E4.png|Most Scary Image Ever! Applejack uh oh S02E04.png Princess Luna aaww S02E04.png|Huzzah! How many points do I receive? Applejack you can do it Princess! S02E04.png|You can do it Princess Applejack giving an advice S02E04.png Applejack Princess Luna S2E4.png|Applejack, ready to show Luna about fun. Applejack scared S02E04.png Applejack and Luna S02E04.png|Applejack scared Applejack and Twilight S02E04.png Applejack S02E04.png All of You.jpg Call Me Luna.jpg Luna Fake Happy S2E4.png Princess Luna Score! S2E4.jpg Pony Spider S2E4.png|spiders attack Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png|Golden Harvest has a spider. Luna Magic S2E4.png Luna Lightning 2 S2E4.png|All shall love me and despair! Luna Eyes 1 S2E4.png|No! You listen Twilight Sparkle Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png Luna Eyes 4 S2E4.png Luna Eyes 5 S2E4.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponies run around Luna S2E04.png Confronting Pinkie Ponyville Upset S2E4.png Twilight Lecture S2E4.png|I'm going to lecture her! Luna Sad 5 S2E4.png Derpy pie chicken.png|Pinkie derping Pinkie Chicken 1 S2E4.png Luna Grumpy S2E4.png Candy Sighted.jpg|Candy! Pinkie Chicken 2 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 3 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 4 S2E4.png|Pinkie's not a genius... 'cause she's a chicken! Bawk! Pinkie Chicken 5 S2E4.png|Just shut up and listen to me! Luna Sad 6 S2E4.png Luna Shake 2 S2e4.png Luna Lightning 3 S2E4.png egg_pinkie_luna_eclipsed.png Night Mare Moon's Arrival Mayor Clown S2E4.png Night Mare Moon Fangs.jpg Nightmare Moon Real S2E4.png Far view Nightmare Moon.png Transforming back to Luna.png Luna Fangs S2E4.png|Those fake fangs may have been a little too much. Luna Pipsqueak S2E4.png Luna Happy 2 S2E4.png Luna Determined S2E4.png pipsqueak S2E4.png Luna Forest-1-.png Luna Oh most wonderful of nights S2E04.jpg|Mwua hahahahahahaha! LunaLikesCandy.PNG Princess Luna om noming S02E04.png|Luna eating an apple while the Eye of Sauron watches Rainbow Dash sees another targe S2E04.png|''She'll never know what hit her'' RD Shock S2E4.png|RD gets it back. Luna Laugh.jpg Luna Wink.jpg Luna Grin.jpg Luna Smile.jpg Everypony Laughs.jpg|Luna did it. Cakeddy Ann and Cakeddy Andy.jpg Pip hugging Luna S2E04.jpg Costumes UnknownEarthPony.png|Wingless Melody UnknownPegasusCostume.png|Raindrops, it's hard to see but it seems she may be dressed for Winter Wrap Up SkitsyCostume.png|Skitsy's Costume Serena or Links.png|Serena or Links Sea SwirlCostume.png|Sea Swirl's Costume RaindropsCostume.png|Raindrops' Costume LyraCostume.png|Lyra Heartstrings' Costume LinkPinkCostume.png|Link Pink's Costume LemonHeartsCostume.png|Lemon Heart's Costume HornlessLyraCostume.png|HornlessLyra's Costume DevilCostume.png|Devil's Costume CoconutCostume.png|Coconut's Costume CherryCostume.png|Cherry's Costume CandymaneCostume.png|Candy Mane's Costume BluegrassCostume.png|Bluegrass' Costume BigMacintoshCostume s2e4.png|Big Macintosh's Costume UnknownStallion.png|Cosmic DaisyCostume.png|Daisy MinuetteCostume.png|Minuette's Costume CoolStarCostume.png|Cool Star's Costume Promotional images Promotional Facebook S2E04.jpg|Twilight and Luna Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Twilight Star Swirl.jpg|Twilight as Star Swirl the Bearded. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Spike dragon.jpg|Spike as a dragon. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Rainbow Dash Shadowbolt.jpg|Rainbow Dash as a Shadowbolt. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Pinkie Pie chicken.jpg|Pinkie Pie as a chicken. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Applejack scarecrow.jpg|Applejack as a scarecrow. Category:Season 2 episode galleries Category:Luna Eclipsed images